


Behind Closed Curtains

by AmeliasMistletoe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: Prompt: "I Didn't Know You Could Sing" written for smilemone. Remember to R&R.





	

I wasn’t expecting to run into her tonight. It was late, and the odds were low that she would be out and about. Besides, I’d already run into her once today and running into her twice in one day would be way luckier than I ever was. I was heading to the shower and thinking about her, which made me feel guilty in itself because those two things should never be in my mind at the same time. Now that we were on Earth and the adults from the Ark had finally joined us, we had a system in place for showers. It was a system that I didn’t like, but, I was granted special allowances because of my leg. Most people were given a regulated slot during the day, and only special citizens were allowed to shower at night. I suppose because it was unguarded, then. 

I was headed into the showers when I heard someone singing, which struck me as odd because I’m very rarely in the shower at the same time as someone else. Whoever it was had a gorgeous voice, one that sounded like an angel singing softly in my ear. I walked into the showers quietly. I didn’t want to spook the singer, and luckily, she hadn’t noticed my existence. I watched from the doorway, surprised to see who it was. I watched as the water cascaded onto her hair as she rinsed it and I could feel my guilt growing. I could only see from her head up, and I could mostly see her back, but that was all I needed to know who it was. It was none other than the Chancellor, Abigail Griffin, singing in the community shower. It was a sight I never thought I’d get the chance to see, but it was one I certainly never wanted to give back. I lingered, watching her for a good bit longer than I should have. I knew this was the closest I would ever be to her, though, at least in this state, so I was going to take advantage of it while I had the chance.

I hadn’t banked on her noticing me, though. She spotted me when she turned around to dry off her face after rinsing her hair. “I didn’t know you could sing,” I blurted out unexpectedly. I didn’t know what else to say, though, after being caught red-handed doing the one thing I swore I’d never do.


End file.
